Joe Scully, Jr.
Joseph "Joe" Mitchell Scully Jr.Revealed in the July 16, 2012 episode. is a fictional character from the ABC Daytime soap opera, General Hospital. The character will be portrayed by soap opera veteran, Richard Steinmetz, who made his first appearance on July 2, 2012. Casting On May 24, 2012, Soap Opera Digest reported that Steinmetz, who was best known for his portrayal of Martin Fitzgerald on Passions, had signed on to play a new role within the series. According to executive producer, Frank Valentini, Steinmetz character would be the son of a past character and have a big story with Port Charles mob kingpin, Sonny Corinthos (Maurice Benard). In the July 9, 2012 issue of Soap Opera Digest, it was confirmed Steinmetz would portray Joe Scully Jr. and would premiere the week of July 2, 2012. Backstory According to Sonny Corinthos, Joe Scully Jr. was a bully and always depended on his father to protect him from the trouble he stirs up. When Joe starts interfering with his father's business, Scully sends him to run a strip club in Atlantic City called the Sea Breeze. Joe also develops an infatuation with one of the dancers, the young Theresa; however she isn't interested in him. Meanwhile, Scully realizes Joe isn't capable of running the club and sends Sonny to Atlantic City to take over. Theresa, afraid of Joe, goes to Sonny for help and Joe gets the wrong idea, believing she and Sonny are having an affair. One night, an angry Joe shoots Theresa in cold blood in front of Sonny; he then panics and Scully rushes him out of town. However, what Sonny is unaware of is that prior to Theresa's murder, when Sonny is working, Joe had forced himself on Sonny's girlfriend, Kate Howard, then known as Connie Falconeri. In June 2012, Kate tells her psychiatrist about the rape, and that she got pregnant. Meanwhile, Sonny tells Theresa's brother, Detective John McBain that Joe killed Theresa. In late June, Jason Morgan begins searching for Joe on Sonny's orders to get revenge. Storyline Joe first appeared on-screen in July 2012, during a phone conversation with his son, Trey and it is quickly revealed that he is behind the reality show, Mob Princess. While working at his antique shop in New Orleans, Joe is confronted by a gun wielding John McBain before Joe has his goons knock him out and tie him up. Joe's plan to kill him, however, is interrupted by Jason Morgan who kidnaps him at gunpoint and delivers him to Sonny. Sonny tries to get Joe to confess but he denies everything, claiming that Connie came onto him, and as Sonny is about to kill him, McBain interrupts and Joe blames John for Theresa's death. John has Joe extradited to Atlantic City where he is expected to stand trial. Trey is shocked to find him in prison and Joe convinces him to continue his charade as the innocent reality producer so they can hurt Sonny. References Category:General Hospital characters